


presente (im)perfecto

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Retoaleatorio: Incorrect Quotes [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, ahogamiento de plantas, character study descarado, cronología
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tienes doce años y sangre bajo las uñas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	presente (im)perfecto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superpol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpol/gifts).



**. (nadie)**

Tienes doce años y sangre bajo las uñas. El asco es tan fuerte que te dobla en dos, que la arena te hace daño por primera vez contra las rodillas y dejas caer el cuchillo al suelo. Frente a ti, una masa que se ahoga, que escupe burbujas y un líquido rojo. Piensas que es sangre, pero no debe serlo, sólo los hombres sangran y esa cosa no lo es, no puede. Parece humano mientras te ofrece entrar en su coche, lo parece mientras el desierto se extiende a vuestro alrededor, y después—

Recoges el cuchillo. Tu piel no muestra los moratones, pero notas la fuerza de sus garras en tus muñecas y las mejillas resecas de las lágrimas. Es rabia, no dolor. La arena aún cruje en tus rodillas y retuerces de nuevo el cuchillo en su estómago, recordando lo que ha intentado hacer, recordando la presión de su cuerpo contra el tuyo. Mueve los dedos sobre la arena, su coche aún ronronea frente a vosotros y después silencio, silencio estático, denso. Su mano deja de moverse, y tú tardas en sacar la navaja de su estómago. Te cuesta mover las manos, no te queda voz dentro y el aroma de su sudor impregnado de colonia te perseguirá durante días.

Escupes en su cara y te limpias el cuchillo en los pantalones. Tienes doce años, sangre bajo las uñas y un trueno resuena en la distancia.

 

 

**i. (charles)**

No eres una diosa.

No le recuerdas pero el hombre te dirá que os conocisteis en Cairo. Sin embargo no estuviste en Cairo, fue otra vida, otra Ororo. Le levantas del suelo con el movimiento de una mano y él te lo repetirá

_no eres una diosa_

Y él es sólo un hombre. Quebradizo, asustado. Te pide que abandones a tu gente, a esta Ororo, la única tranquilidad que has conocido hasta ahora. Te recuerda a la otra, a la niña que robaba carteras y corría descalza entre tenderetes, que encontraba el agujero más ínfimo en el que esconderse en cada edificio y cada calle.

_no eres una diosa_

Entonces qué. Una bruja, una mujer, una niña que corre entre gigantes y abre cerraduras.

_Necesitamos tu ayuda_ , dice. Le dejas caer y el cielo se abre de nuevo, tus ojos se aclaran.

Si no eres una diosa no sabes qué eres, pero te marchas igual.

 

 

**ii. (logan)**

Tienes veinte años y aún ves la sangre de Calisto entre tus dedos. Logan se acerca a ti, se agacha en el suelo del invernadero. Aún hay restos de la inundación que has causado y todas tus plantas agonizan.

—Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

Antes tenías su respeto, pero ahora tienes su adoración y no sabes dónde guardarla ni qué hacer con ella. No eres una ladrona, no eres una diosa, no eres nada más que rabia. Recuerdas al hombre del coche y los gemidos de Calisto contra tu cuello, arrancas una de las hojas que hay frente a ti.

—Ahora no, amigo.

Logan asiente, te agarra brevemente del hombro y te deja sola.

Eres una asesina, recuerdas.

 

 

**iii. (forja)**

El rayo no acude a ti y por primera vez en años tienes miedo. Te falta el aire y la habitación se cierra en torno a ti, te presiona contra el suelo. Te encoges en una esquina esperando a que pase, como pasa siempre. El sonido de la madera crujiendo, el olor a quemado, la mano de tu madre cerrándose en torno a tu muñeca. _Shhh._ Te acunas tú sola, apoyas la frente contra la pared.

Forja te encuentra después, tienes las mejillas secas y marcas de uñas en los muslos, la boca metálica de aguantar los gritos.

El rayo no acude a ti y la idea de no volver a cabalgar el viento te aterroriza. Tienes cinco años y no estás hecha de tormentas, estás hecha de huesos frágiles y carne y sangre. Forja te sujeta, te sostiene, Forja pone el suelo y las paredes y tarde o temprano dejas de temblar.

El pánico se hace hueco en tu estómago y nunca podrás librarte de él, eres humana.

 

 

**iv. (loki)**

Tus dedos se cierran en torno al martillo y te sientes—

El salón estalla, tu piel arde. Vuelas, hace tanto que no volabas.

Loki te sonríe, pero no le ves. Lo único que sientes es el viento y el trueno llenando el castillo, la ciudad.

Asgard se extiende bajo tus pies, eres una reina.

 

 

**v. (thor)**

Cuando peleáis, el mundo entero tiembla. Te supera en fuerza y tú eres rápida, eres la mejor ratera del Cairo, líder de los X-Men y sabes que los dioses son un cuento.

Cuando Thor te sonríe el cielo sangra.

—Mi señora —dice después. Se inclina ante ti, entre las ruinas.

Dejas que te bese los nudillos, tienes una carcajada grave que apenas sale de tu garganta. Su mano es áspera y cálida, cuando te mira a los ojos no quiere nada, pero saca algo de tu pecho que quiere crear huracanes, medirse contra gigantes. Saca algo de tu pecho que no habías notado desde Yukio.

—Deberíamos repetirlo.

No sabes qué. La pelea. El destrozo. La electricidad.

—Tendremos oportunidad.

Te gustaría haberle conocido en Kenia, cuando aún te mentías a ti misma. Te gustaría haberle conocido cuando aún eras una diosa y la guerra era un concepto abstracto y glorioso. Pero eres una X-Men, eres una mutante.

 

 

**. (ororo)**

Kitty se encoge a tu lado, te apoya la cabeza en el regazo y se sube los calcetines con las manos. “¿Y vas a llamarle?” parece tan joven y al mismo tiempo tan diferente, la recuerdas con trece años y unos calentadores de colores, la recuerdas sangrando entre edificios derruidos y cuerpos en el suelo. Subes los pies encima de la mesa.

—Aún no lo sé, Kitten.

Le acaricias el pelo con una mano, te estiras en el sofá y todos tus huesos crujen. Parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde que tuviste un sitio mullido en el que apoyarte y una ducha caliente.

—Creo que estaría bien. Reina de Asgard. No sería mala publicidad.

Ríes, te llevas tu cerveza a los labios. Una de las muchas malas costumbres que adquiriste de Logan.

Piensas en Thor hace semanas, besándote los nudillos. Fuera el cielo tiembla y tus manos aún recuerdan el tacto seco de su piel y la electricidad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sientes envidia, no sientes rabia, no sientes más que una excitación absurda que te burbujea en el estómago.

—Podrías _levantar el martillo_  —se ríe con la borrachera que da el cansancio.

Levantas el botellín en el aire. “Claro que podría.”

Escuchas la puerta de la entrada, las voces de Kurt y Logan de fondo, la risa contagiosa de Betsy y Allison mientras fuera llovizna. Kitty sonríe, ronronea cuando le colocas el cabello detrás de la oreja y tu paladar retiene el gusto amargo de la cerveza. “Deberías subir a la cama.” “Estoy bien.” Pero las sílabas se pierden en tu bata y no la quieres mover, tu Kitten, que en sueños aparenta por fin la edad que tiene.

Te parece imposible esta imagen estática, la manera en la que no esperas nada, un remanso de paz distinto al que alguna vez experimentaste en Kenia. El olor a tierra mojada se cuela a través de la ventana, el viento te acuna. Kurt os cubre con una manta cuando piensa que duermes, aferrada a Kitty como si quisieras transmitirle parte de esa seguridad, de esta revelación. Estás donde quieres estar; no eres humana, ni diosa. Eres familia y, desde fuera, el trueno te mece.

 


End file.
